


Escape Plan

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [143]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Logan is a secret agent, M/M, Patton is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: 20. “I screwed up. They found out who I am.” With maybe a secret agent au sorta thing? Perhaps with Logan saying it? All up to you though! ^_^
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Escape Plan

“Logan! You’re home early-” Patton exclaimed, beaming brightly as Logan blew in through the front door and tore through the house. He threw his arms open for a hug but Logan caught his face in his hands instead, searching his face with an unreadable expression that made Patton feel inexplicably uneasy. “What’s wrong? You seem...”

“I screwed up. They found out who I am. And now you’re in danger, and we have to leave Patton we have to go. Grab anything you can in the next two minutes, clothes and toiletries are most important. God, I’m so sorry.” Patton was still reeling as Logan pressed a slightly shaky kiss to his forehead, letting go to start moving like a whirlwind from room to room again while Patton stood, stunned into inaction. It took Logan calling his name to snap him out of it, running to grab what he needed. 

They’d prepared for this, when Logan had taken the job. If something went wrong, if Logan was somehow compromised, then the official orders were for Patton to go into immediate witness protection and for Logan to go deep underground. 

But they’d had a different plan. 

“You got everything?” Logan asked when they met again by the front door. Gone was the bright smile Patton had worn only minutes ago, replaced by a serious, determined expression, jaw set and lifted. The agent brushed his hand over a soft cheek before holding that same hand out, palm up. Patton silently handed over his phone and watched, chewing on his lip, as Logan put in the emergency code. The screen flickered once and turned black with a little hiss, the faint scent of burning plastic rising from the dead tech. “Then let’s go.”

The phone thunked on the hallway carpet behind them as they hurried, hand in hand, out of the door of the house they’d happily lived in for the past six years, and off into the world to what both men hoped would be eventual safety. Who knew how long it would take? Not Logan nor Patton, but they would be together, and that was what mattered most. 


End file.
